Never Letting Go
by dhfreak06
Summary: Sam Winchester has a vision that involves Dean his brother. It involves Dean's loves. SupernaturalBtvS. DeanBuffy


"What are you talking about Sam?!" Dean screamed at his brother.

"I am saying that I had a vision involving you and some girl." He tried to explain the vision to his brother while still holding his throbbing head.

"What exactly are we doing in this vision of yours Sam?" Dean asked with a smirk marring his face.

"Dean, man this is serious." Sam responded annoyed with his brother's one-track mind.

Dean put on a serious face and asked, "Sam what was the vision about?"

"I didn't really understand, all I felt was pain,suffering, Dean I think you were really involved with her" He pause looking at the ground and continued, "Dean these premonitions are scaring the crap out of me." He finish saying.

"We will get through this Sammy. We always do" He answer his brother with the certainly of promise in his voice.

"Okay now lets go back to this thing you had. What did you see? What do you remember about the girl?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well all I saw is the two of you in a room. I think it was her room. She is a short blond, cute looking girl. I think she might be around my age or maybe younger and I remember that she had hazel looking eyes or green maybe." Sam stopped his description of the room and looked at his brother.

He didn't expect the expresion on his brothers face.

"Dean what is it?" He asked.

"I know were we are going." He said heading to grab his stuff in a hurry.

"You know her don't you? Who is she Dean." He said following his brother while he was trying to grab his stuff from the room.

Dean turn around and faced his brother. "Look Sam I will explain everything later okay right now all we need to do is head to Sunnydale okay." He told him with pain in his eyes.

"Okay" Was all that Sam answer and headed to pack his things.

On the road they did not say a word to each other Sam was really worring about his brother. This was serious and he hate not knowing why.

"Dean talk to me man." He told his brother.

Dean was driving the fastest he had ever driven in his precious Impala.

"Look Dean, I can't help you if you don't let me in!" Sam told his elder brother. He knew that something had happened and he had gotten badly hurt.

"It happen right after you left to college" Dean answered while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Something bad was happening in Sunnydale, you know that it is located on the Boca del Infierno right?" He said.

"Yeah, the Hellmouth." Sam answer.

Dean nodded and continued, "Well the thing is there was this God Bitch wanting to go back to her world, but the only way she could do that was to kill this innocent girl, however in the process of opening that portal that she needed the girl she was also going to opened every other dimension that existed. And that wasn't a pretty site. That kid was quite a brad if you ask me." Dean gave a laugh and continue. Leaving out the part that that little girl was actually a key.

"The thing is that that girl is the Slayers sister." Dean about to continue was inturupted by Sam.

"You mean she really exits, it's not a myth?" Sam said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah she does, You don't think that we hunt all this evil in the world and there not be some thing good out of it do you?" Dean answer.

"I guess not." Sam responded. "What happened?"

Dean shrugged and tried to explain how he had arrived at Sunnydale on a solo hunt. Pretty much fallen for the blonde Slayer the moment he met her and shortly after they had become a couple. He had planned on telling Dad that he was going to re-locate to Sunnydale; to be near her. Take hunting trips around the home of the Slayer but before he could she had jumped to save the world and her sister.

They finally arrived to their destination. Dean parked his car outside of a house in a normal little neighborhood.

"Dean you don't have to do this, I could just go alone." Sam said with concern toward his brother.

"No I am fine, anyways if you just walk in there saying something like we always do they won't believe anything you say." Dean finally smile after the silence that had remain in the ride to Sunnydale.

"They are just as suspicious as we are." He said it while finally getting out of the car.

He stood up in-front of the house. It was 12 in the morning and he was positive that they were still up. He could see people in the living room. He hadn't come back for two years. After Buffy died he left two weeks after. He couldn't stay in the place were the love of his life lived once. He had left them all. They understood the reason for him leaving. They new how him and Buffy were involve. But no one could have help him from the pain he was feeling. Before he headed on the road back with his dad he had gotten drunk, cursing the word for making him loose everyone he loved. He felt curse. He kept loosing everyone the only thing he had now was his brother and he wasn't about to loose him anytime soon. Before he had left, the Gang had an idea to use the Buffybot. Just incase some demons decided to cause some trouble. 'Enough of the memories.' He said to himself taking a deep breath he walked up to the door and rang the door bell with his brother right behind him.

Dean heard some one saying, 'Who could that at this time?' He smile and new who it was. And he was right. Xander open the door.

"Hey Xander" he said while Xander had the expression of surprise in his face.

"Dean?" Xander had responded.

"The only one, I see that you guys still have the meeting, a little bigger that usual don't you think?" He said looking at unfamiliar faces of young girls while he walk inside of the room with his brother right behind him. The whole gang was there even that freaking vampire Spike. 'Man he is so wannabe Billy Idol.' He told himself. The only person missing was Buffy but that wasn't going to happened she wasn't coming back. As he look around he really started thinking, 'What ever was happening it was something big.'

"Yeah, we do" said Willow. "Look Dean we have something to tell you..." She didn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by someone.

"Hey guys I know what Caleb..." Buffy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she saw who was standing in the living room.

Dean looked at her, that wasn't a robot. He starred at her eyes with so much pain, "Buffy?" he asked trying to restrain himself from running towards her and taking her right there in-front of every one. To hold her and never letting her go.

"Dean" was all she said and stair at him with the same thoughts in her head. So many times she wanted to tell him that she was alive but she couldn't for the reason that she was afraid that he would not come back if she asked him too.

"How? When?" Was all that came out of is mouth, but then he knew and turn to Willow.

"Are you crazy, Will? You know what you did to her when you decide to bring her back?!" He was in the point of madness. Everyone in the house was seeing the argument.

"I am glad she is back, but do you know what you must have put her through to bring her back, she might have giving up...!" He was about to finish the sentence but was interrupted.

"Heaven?" Buffy was the last one to answer.

"Yeah" He said.

"We should talk. ALONE" she said and lead him to her room, leaving Sam behind to mingle with the Gang down stairs.

Once again they were in her room. A place that he thought he will never return. They stood their looking at each other. Dean was the first one to end the silence.

"When did they bring you back?" He asked her.

She looked like she was in verge of tears she knew what she was about to tell him was about to kill him. She truly did love him. She thought after Angel she would never love again like she loved him but she did. She fell in love bad with Dean.

She took a deep breath and said, "They brought me back two years ago" She said.

He felt like he had died at that moment. They didn't even contact him that she was back, she didn't even do it. He started to turn around and started to head for the door.

"Dean wait let me explain!" She yell at him with tears already pouring down her cheeks. So much stuff was going on already that she didn't even know how to think. She wanted to call him instead of Angel but she hadn't she was afraid.

"Why? You didn't wanted me to come those years. Why now?" he said looking at the door of her room. He couldn't look at her.

"What did you wanted me to do? Call you? More pain would come from that. I am the Slayer is my destiny to be alone. You would have not come back and stayed with me you would have..." she was cut by they fact that he turn around and grabbed her and looked deep down her eyes.

"How would you have not known that I would have not come back Buffy! God, I love you and you assume I wasn't going to come back?! I lost you I would have not have let you go and lose you again!" Dean had tears coming out his eyes. He would have never let his emotions out but this was the women he love years ago. The women that hunted her dreams. The women that she still love.

"Dean, please." She said to him, not able to hold her emotions back.

Not caring what would happened Dean pulled her towards him and started kissing her with force. They got lost in each others bodies wanting to make up the years that they had lost, that they were rob.

While they were lost in each other the rest of the Gang was mingling with Sam.

"I guess you are staying the night" Xander said after and hour Dean and Buffy went up stairs.

"I guess I am" He said with a node.

By the time it was morning they had woken up in each others arms. Dean woke up and gave Buffy a kiss on top of her head. She started to move and woke up more relax than she as ever been in her life.

"Stay with me for ever " She said.

"Always" He said.


End file.
